


The Genius and the Squirrel

by NinjacookieXD, SpleenJuice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied sex at end, Kissing, M/M, No beastiality (only joked about), Princess and Frog AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpleenJuice/pseuds/SpleenJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've heard of the story about a princess and a frog before, right? Well this one is a little different. It happens between a genius prince and a mischievous black squirrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_One would usually start a tale such as this with 'Once upon a time', because in the beginning, that's how most fairy tales start. Although then again, this story isn't most fairy tales. There are a few twists to the tale, but the morals and the ideas remain present. As for the 'once upon a time' element; Tony and Loki had met before in many times and universes, and such a phrase would simply not fit. So let us start where this tale began. It began... In a tree._  
  
"1% power, sir. Switching to emergency back up generators."

"Wha-? Whoa!"

The Iron Man suit began to descend slowly to the ground, hovering every few seconds to slow him down. The prince inside sighed as he quickly looked around for a suitable place to land. Although he was royalty, Tony Stark loved to build and tinker, and one of his best designs was the Iron Man suits, guarded of course by Jarvis; a magical spirit who had looked after Tony since his birth. He loved being able to fly around and fight bad guys in the kingdom. His father disapproved, of course, but he didn't care. He does what he wants.

Today had been a good day for a flight, and after being forced to stay in all day and perform his princely duties, Tony had stormed out in a hurry, only he hadn't had a chance to check how much power was in the suit as he left.

It was only when he was closer to the ground, that he realised he was heading towards a tree which he was about to crash into.

"Jarv-!" Tony tried to call out, hoping his guardian would notice and change his course, but it was a little too late as he then dropped straight into the tree. He yelled as he fell through the branches, wincing as he dislodged smaller branches and leaves. He eventually came to a stop right at the bottom of the tree, as he'd fallen straight through it.

"Ow, fuck..." He said to himself as he manoeuvred himself to lie against the tree. He was a little grateful to it though, as it had probably broken his fall a little. He reached up to manually pull off the helmet, and set it down next to him on the grass. He then glanced up and winced again as he saw the clear path where he'd fallen through the branches. 'Hope no-one lives there...' He thought as he removed the rest of his suit and stood up to look around the rest of the area where he'd fallen.

It was a crisp winter's evening, so the land around him was starting to darken. Under the suit he never wore much, so found the air quite chilly as he stood there in nothing but a thin pair of trousers and a shirt. He'd fallen by a river that led through the middle of the forest, which was helpful to determine his location as he knew the river flowed away from the castle, so all he'd have to do to get back was follow the reverse flow.

"Bit cold, Jarv, let me back inside the suit."

"Sorry sir, I'm feeling a little sleepy." The spirit replied, his voice slowing until it was nothing. Tony looked around at his now completely dead suit and sighed defectively.

"Don't leave me, buddy..." He groaned, only to realise it was futile. The suit was dead, so he'd have to find some way to carry it back to the castle.

He glanced round quickly, checking all the parts were accounted for.

"Shit!" He said as he noticed the gauntlet hanging on a broken branch, most likely having come dislodged when he was trying to grab on to anything to slow himself down. His eyes widened for a few seconds as he stayed silent, the situation replaying in his mind. He rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, collapsing on the ground and rolling onto his back.

'Crap! That was my only gauntlet! I didn't even make blueprints for it, shit, why was I so stupid? Ahh, father's gonna kill me for loosing it! Fuck!' He thought as he rubbed his eyes and groaned again. He lay there still for a while, thinking how long it would take him to redo the fiddly wiring and welding and how he wouldn't be able to fly until he got it fixed. The gauntlet was too high for him to reach, and the tree too damaged for him to climb. He opened his eyes again only when he felt a soft thud and a light weight on his stomach.

"YOU TIT!" The squirrel shouted, waving its arms around wildly. "You can't just crash into someone's house and then just lie there on the fucking ground. Who the hell do you think you are you... You...  _Arsebadger_!"

Tony's eyes widened as he stared at the squirrel in front of him. He didn't respond immediately, only stared in shock. Could squirrels talk? Well, a whole matter of other creatures could, but Tony had never come across a talking squirrel before. Neither had he seen a black one before. "...What?"

"Did I stutter? That tree was my  _home_. I know it wasn't much, but it was nice and warm, had a nice location. And you  _ruined it_. Do you know what the housing market is like at the moment? I'm never going to be able to afford a whole tree to myself. I'll end up with just a couple of twigs on the bit of the park that floods in the winter. And I'll probably catch hypothermia and die!"

"What? I'm-" Tony looked up at the tree and winced as he saw the damage again. He then looked back to the squirrel and smiled apologetically. "Sorry... About that."

"Anyway." The squirrel looked at him quizzically. "What are you doing on the floor. I saw you standing up a minute ago."

"I... Um... Fell?" Tony said, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed that he'd taken to the floor in his anger, and wouldn't admit it was the start of a tantrum. He was too proud to admit it. "Could you get off me so I can stand?"

"No. You fell but then you got up, and now you're laying down again. Why?"

"I felt like it?" Tony tried again, raising an eyebrow.

The squirrel's eyes rolled adorably. "Fine. Don't tell me." He said, hopping off the man. "I prefer the hard way anyway."

"The hard way?" Tony asked as he began to sit up. Then the squirrel ran up Tony's trouser leg.

"SHIT!" Tony cried out, trying to bat the squirrel lump out of his trousers, but to no avail. "-the fuck?! GET OUT!"

Tony felt the fluffy tail tickle his balls and then saw the squirrels little head poke out of his waistband. "Tell me." The little guy commanded firmly, staring at Tony.

Tony had a blush now crossing his cheeks, suddenly cursing himself for wearing no underwear that day. "I-I told you." He gulped.

"And I-I-I-I don't believe you." He mocked, sticking his tiny squirrel tongue out at Tony.

Tony glared at him and reached forward as if to grab him. "You fucking-" But the squirrel ducked back down into Tony's trousers.

"Ah!" Tony gasped as the squirrel brushed past his cock, and he was ashamed to admit he felt a twinge of arousal. His blush increased. "You fucker! Get out!" Tony shouted as he stood up.

"Tell me." The squirrel said before he ran back up one leg and down the other.

Tony hummed in annoyance as his private area was ticked again, then groaned and sighed. "Fine, fine! I was having a fucking tantrum, you happy now? Get the fuck out of me!"

"Why?" The squirrel demanded, falling out of Tony's trousers and quickly righting himself.

"Because I can't get my gauntlet and it'll take ages to rebuild." Tony pointed up the tree, then crossed his arms and huffed.

"I can get it for you."

Tony paused a second, then slowly uncrossed his arms to place a hand on his hip. He raised an eyebrow. "You're offering even though I destroyed your tree?"

"Obviously I'd expect something in return."

"And what's that?" Tony asked sceptically.

"I want to live with you, eat off your plate, sleep in your bed. I want to do as you do. I want to live like a prince."

"What?" Tony snorted. "You think I'm going to let a rude little creepy creature like  _you_  into my father's palace to do all that?" He shook his head and took a step away from him with his hands raised. "No way!"

"Fine." The squirrel folded his arms. "No gauntlet."

'Did he just-' Tony raised his eyebrows, thinking it was weird how this squirrel could do that. Let alone talk, and demand such strange things. He cast a glance longingly up to his gauntlet in the tree high above them and sighed, rubbing his face tiredly before he looked down at the squirrel again. "Ugh, can't believe I'm doing this. Fine."

Impossibly, the squirrel  _grinned_. He faced the tree, gave his fluffy tail a wiggle, then pounced. He sprang from branch to branch, scurrying up one, and then jumping to another. In no time he was on the branch where the gauntlet was hooked. "Promise?" He asked, twitching his nose.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. I promise." He shrugged.

Squeaking triumphantly, the squirrel kicked the gauntlet off the branch then jumped onto Tony's head. "I'm Loki, by the way."

"Oi!" Tony said, reaching up to push him off his head. He noticed the gauntlet lying on the ground, then walked over, ignoring the squirrel still on his head. "This'll take a while..." He muttered, mostly to himself, as he picked it up and examined it. "Prince Tony."

"Oh I know who you are." Loki said, hopping down into the pocket of Tony's jeans. "You're the metal bird man in the sky."

Tony jumped slightly as the squirrel moved, then inwardly groaned as he rolled his eyes. 'What am I getting myself into...' He thought as he walked back to his discarded suit. "I'm not a bird. This is my Iron man suit." He said with a twinge of annoyance. He didn't know why he was bothering to explain it to the creature, he found him annoying and demanding.

"But you fly like a bird. They used to call trains metal horses, but it didn't mean they were actually horses. It's a metaphor, idiot."

"Hey, I can easily go back on the deal if you're rude. I'm close to it anyway, don't push your luck more than you're getting, fluffy."

"Hey!" Loki stuffed his tail in Tony's face, making him splutter. "Don't call me fluffy."

"Would you prefer Mr. Fluffykins?" Tony swatted at his tail.

"What if I bit your _nuts_? How would you like that?"

"Then you can just fuck off and forget the deal. I'm going." Tony said matter-of-factly, then pushed the squirrel off him and bent down to pick up his suit. He was stronger than he looked, so was able to balance it over his shoulder, with a little drag behind him

Quickly, Loki jumped into the suit where Tony couldn't see, and ride his way back to the palace.


	2. Chapter Two

When Tony arrived at the palace gates, he slumped tiredly on the floor as his father's advisor, Obadiah, and his friend Rhodey, came running over to him.

"Tony? Are you okay? We've been worrying for hours!" His friend said as he bent down to kneel by Tony, who smiled tiredly up at him.

"I'm fine, just tired. Suit broke down and I fell into a tree. Nothing a little repair won't fix." He grinned.

"And who's this?" He asked noticing Loki sitting happily on top of the suit, looking round in wonder at the palace grounds.

"Who's wh-" Tony asked, twisting his head to look in the direction his friend was, before his mouth dropped open. "How'd you get here?!"

"In exchange for retrieving his gauntlet, Tony promised me I could eat from his plate, sleep in his bed-"

"You promised a squirrel could sleep in your bed, Tony? Geez, how far are you willing to go to get some?" Obie interrupted with a loud chuckle. Tony blushed profoundly.

"I-it's not like that, Obie... There was no other way I could get it back, he blackmailed me." Tony said, pointing at Loki and pouting slightly.

"I am a squirrel of upmost integrity. However seeing as Tony destroyed my home..."

"You  _destroyed_  his home?" Rhodey asked incredulously. Tony sighed.

"Not like I did it on purpose. The suit was out of power and Jarv couldn't guide me away."

"That's why he promised I could live here."

"That was kind of you Tony."

"I didn't say he could  _live_  here!" Tony protested, only to have Obie place a hand on his shoulder and give him a stern look.

"Now Tony, if you made a deal with this fine creature then you have to see it through. I can see he held up his end of the bargain as you clearly have both gauntlets with you."

"But-!"

"If you are to one day be king, you must learn this. Your father will agree with me."

Tony groaned then sent a glare down at the little black squirrel before sighing and walking off. "Fine, come on then. You wanted in, right? Guards! Someone take the suit to my lab for me." He said rudely as he walked away.

Loki jumped after him, tail waving behind.

-Page Break-

"So, what first then." Tony asked once they were inside his room. He saw Obie and Rhodey follow them into the castle, but both left to complete their own duties, and probably to inform King Howard about Tony's guest too.

"Whatever you're doing." Loki said, jumping up onto Tony's bed.

Tony twitched slightly. "Hey, Furball, off the bed. That's mine."

"Mine too now."

"Was that part of the deal? I don't remember it being so." Tony folded his arms and feigned ignorance.

"Actually it was."

"Nope. I don't remember that."

"Sleeping in your bed."

"I hope you meant  _just_  to sleep, as in rest your eyes, dream, stay on opposite ends while lying no-where near the other?"

"Eww gross." Loki looked genuinely disgusted. "I'm a squirrel, you pervert."

Tony's eyebrows quickly flew up, as did his hands. "Hey, cool it! I was just making sure  _you_  didn't think that!"

"Well I didn't."

"Well that's good then." Tony frowned to himself, wondering why he was even having this sort of a discussion in the first place, when another thought came to him. "When you said you wanted to sleep in my bed, you didn't mean to think I'd let you kick me out of it, right?"

"I don't care if you're in it or not. So long as you don't squash me."

"That I can't promise. I'm not having a squirrel kick me out my own bed, so you're just gonna have to sleep the other end to me." Tony folded his arms matter-of-factly.

"By your feet?" Loki shivered involuntarily. "No. I will sleep this end." He said, running to curl up on Tony's pillow, his fluffy tail curling round him.

"Hey, get off ther-"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by a guards voice. "Prince Anthony, dinner is served. The king requests the presence of both you and your guest there tonight."

"Fine. And it's  _Tony_!" He called after the guard, which was followed by an apology before he left. Tony turned to Loki and raised an eyebrow. "You coming then?"

Loki jumped swiftly into Tony's head, and then dropped down to his shoulder. "Lead the way."

-Page Break-

Although Howard had been made aware of the situation, he could barely contain his surprise as his son walked into the dining hall with a black squirrel on his shoulder. He, like Tony, had never seen not heard of a creature like Loki before either, so was slightly curious.

"So, you are my son's guest." He asked Loki as Tony let him jump from his shoulder to where a place had been set. "It is certainly a pleasure to meet you. Has Tony been upholding his end of your bargain?"

Tony glared at his father as he walked around the table to his own seat. Gulping a little as the glare was reciprocated. He looked down at his feet and sat.

Loki looked at Tony's slightly worried expression and decided not to anger him further. "He has."

"Good. That's certainly a change, you're learning, boy." His gaze turned to Tony again, who still looked down.

"Yes sir."

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." He said in a normal volume, though it sounded a little harsh. Tony quickly looked up at the tone, as if sensing the meaning behind it.

"Sorry. Sir." He smiled, though there was no happiness behind it. He almost looked a little scared.

Howard smirked as he reached forward to a large silver dish and picked out a slice of bread. "So why was this suit of yours damaged in the first place then? Surely my talents for making things have not been wasted on you?"

Tony wanted to look away guiltily, but didn't. "It ran out of battery mid-flight. I couldn't stop it."

"And you didn't think to check the battery before you left?"

"Uh..." Loki spoke up, suddenly feeling defensive about Tony. "It may have had something to do with magic. I saw a Mage walking by my tree a moment before. She often curses the land around the forest." He looked up at Tony. "Perhaps her magic interfered with your suit and drained the battery."

Tony looked across at the squirrel with an unreadable expression for a few moments, surprised that he was trying to help him out here. He nodded slowly, then turned back to his father. "Yes, that must be it. It was definitely fully charged as I left, and I hadn't been flying for long before the crash happened." He said, hoping Howard would believe his and Loki's story.

"Hmm." Howard looked down at his plate disinterestedly. Loki decided he didn't much like Howard.

Their first course was a soup, and after chewing on a crumb of Tony's bread, Loki stretched forwarded and placed his little paws on the edge of the plate and stuck his tongue in, lapping up the vegetable soup.

There wasn't much conversation as they ate, although when there was, it was either questions about Loki's life, or Howard belittling Tony in some way, which was most often not his fault or even called for. It wasn't a surprise to the squirrel that when they'd returned to Tony's room, he'd slammed the door angrily behind them and went to lie down half on the bed.

Plopping onto the man's chest, Loki lay out and rested his head on his arms facing Tony. "It could be worse you know."

"Worse?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you could be a squirrel for one."

Tony lowered his eyebrow into a confused frown. "But your life's okay- all you do is eat nuts and run around. No royal duties, no asshole of a father who hates your very existence, no need to prove your worth to anyone." He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "It's okay, he's always been like that. I'm used to it now."

"And my tail is much nicer than yours." Loki added, dangling it before his face for emphasis. "And it  _could_  be worse. You could find out you were adopted and will never be king and that you lived like this your whole life for nothing. At least you have a light at the end of your tunnel. And the princesses must he pretty hot, right?"

Tony snorted. "Hah. Princesses." Was all he said on that matter, not bothering to explain that he was gay. It wasn't something which was particularly open in these times unfortunately, so he didn't know what the squirrel would say. He then replayed its words and frowned. "What do you mean? They have Squirrel kingdom?"

"No, I was just talking about how it could be worse for you." Loki rolled onto his back and looked at Tony upside down.

"Oh, uh, okay." Tony's eyebrows went neutral as his arms moved to rest behind his head. "I sometimes wish I  _were_  adopted. Then I wouldn't have to do all this shit, and I could run away, do my own thing, fuck who I wanted, without having any legal obligations to stay." He sighed.

"You can still run away."

Tony shook his head. "Where would I go? Wherever I went, someone would recognise me and my father would just bring me back."

"You could come into the forest with me."

Tony looked down at Loki and raised an eyebrow. "Live in a forest? No offence, Fluffy, but you're not exactly my first choice for company. A guy like me has needs, and I'm not into beastiality. Plus, I've always dreamed of living near the sea... Sappy, I know, but I just like the idea of living on a cliff overlooking the ocean beyond."

"That's what princesses are for. At least you get to be kissed." Loki threw his arms to the sides, laying like a starfish.

Tony snorted again. "I doubt there's one of those for me. I don't even like- I mean, the only princesses I know are way too up themselves and hate me." He shrugged slightly, blushing a little at his near slip up.

"Nobody wants to kiss a squirrel."

"Not even other squirrels?" Tony asked, frowning at the initial statement. "Do squirrels kiss each other? I'm not sure I've ever seen that happen before."

"Well if they do, I certainly don't get any." He paused for a moment, looking up at the high ceiling. "It's just nice y'know? To know somebody likes you, that you're actually not that bad."

"I'm pretty sure no-ones been with me because they liked me for me. Only my royal position or body." Tony sighed again. "You know, you're really weird for a squirrel. You talk as if you're not one yourself- well, and the fact that you  _can_  talk." He mused.

"Other squirrels talk. But not much. That's why they don't like me."

"Guess that makes you special then. Even if your gift is a curse, you gotta make the most of what you got otherwise you'll end up depressed and/or alone."

"But I am alone..."

"Not anymore I guess."

Loki rolled back onto his stomach again, resting his chin back on his folded arms and staring at Tony.

"... What?"

"Nothing."

Tony narrowed his eyes but didn't question h further as he lay back against his hands again. "You know, you aren't that bad for a squirrel I guess... I mean, I don't know how long this specified stay in our deal was intended for, but I do feel bad about destroying your tree, so I guess I'm okay with you staying here for a bit, until we can find you a new one or something." He yawned. "I don't know, something like that."

"Thank you." Loki said, noticing Tony's unsubtle hints at tiredness and diving onto Tony's pillow before burying under the covers.

Tony was actually too tired to notice he was still wearing his clothing form earlier, and was still laying half on the bed. Regardless, his eyes shut and he soon fell asleep, muttering 'night, Loki.' Before he dropped off.

Seeking extra warmth, Loki moved into the space where Tony's arm curled next to his face. Here Loki cuddled into his usual ball with his tail as a pillow and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

When Tony awoke the next morning, he felt cold. It took him a few seconds before he remembered everything that had happened the day before and he sighed. He glanced down at his body and pulled a face at both his attire, and the lack of warm bed sheets covering him.

He turned his head to the side and found himself smile a little as he saw the little squirrel curled up next to his face. Loki's tail moved slightly as Loki breathed, tickling Tony's nose, and causing him to sneeze loudly, which in turn woke the squirrel up.

Loki jumped in surprise, losing his balance on the bouncy mattress and falling off the side of the bed with a quiet thud.

Tony quickly sat up, frowning in worry slightly but also struggling to stifle a laugh. "You alright?" He asked.

"Pick me up. Your floor is gross."

Tony laughed, then shuffled down off the bed and placed him on the mattress again.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny."

"Yes it is." Tony smirked, then stood straight and stretched. "I shouldn't have slept like that. I'm all cold and in pain now."

Loki dusted himself off and shook his fur to get it back into the right position, puffing his tail up to full volume. "Did our heart to heart really true you out that much?"

"Heart to heart?" Tony frowned for a second until he remembered their talk before he dropped off. "Oh, nah, after everything that happened yesterday I was tired."

"Sure you were."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You try having a whole day full of princely duties, followed by crashing into a tree, then having to haul both your metal suit and a talking squirrel hitching a ride all the way back to the palace grounds. I think my father's words just took the rest out of me." He rolled his eyes then began to walk away from the bed and towards a door the other side of the room.

"Hey- where you going?!"

"To the bathroom." Tony turned and gave him an amused look. "Don't sound so shocked. What did you think I was doing?"

"I don't know." Loki flopped back down onto the bed. "Hurry up."

Tony's eyebrow rose at the demanding creature momentarily, then he shook his head and walked away As soon as he'd stepped into the bathroom, he stripped himself and jumped into the shower (because in this fairy tale, they have showers despite being a bit behind. The land was similar to that of Asgard, only with a few improvements).

He didn't take long, and actually found himself forgetting about his visitor as he got out, and walked back into his room wearing nothing but a towel tied loosely round his waist.

"You took your time." Loki sat on the edge of the bed, tapping his foot impatiently. "I need the bathroom too."

"Don't squirrels just go wherever's convenient?" Tony frowned in confusion as he walked over to a dresser. "Don't tell me you have tiny plumbing in your trees?"

"I do know how to use a toilet Stark; I just have difficulty flushing it. But you are right- would you prefer I went on your bed?"

"You dare." Tony gave him a stern look.

"Well then would you care to show me somewhere more convenient?" Loki said patronisingly, standing up and waiting for Tony to carry him.

"You can walk. You'll get fat if you get someone to carry you everywhere." Tony dropped his towel and reached into a drawer for underwear.

Loki's eyes widened at Tony naked in front of him. "Yes, well uh... I don't know the way."

Tony turned around, apparently completely unfazed about being naked in front of the creature. "You saw where I came from."

"No."

"It's the door over there." Tony pointed after rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm a squirrel. I have difficult with doors."

Tony sighed with frustration. "Okay fine, just let me put some pants on first."

"Fine." Loki pouted, trying not to look at Tony's body for risk of seeming weird.

Tony didn't see his struggle though, as his back was turned to pull on a pair of trousers, seemingly not bothering with underwear yet again. "Right, come on then, your Squirrelness." He said as he walked back over to the bed.

Finding his usual spot on Tony's shoulder, he was taken to the bathroom.

"Your not gonna ask me to hold your tiny squirrel dick for you, are you?" Tony asked, giving him a weird look and really hoping the answer was no.

Loki glared at him. "Look away."

Tony held up his hands and turned his back. "Can't I just wedge the door open for you?"

"No." A minute later, Tony heard the toilet flush and the tap start. "You can look now." He said, watching Loki pick up the soap bar and rub it over himself, massaging it into his head. "It would speed this up if you could help."

Tony turned and gave the squirrel a really odd look. "Um, yeah, no, seeing a squirrel do that, that's just... Yeah, I'll be in here." He said then began to walk away.

"Hey!" Tony felt water splash the back of his neck. "Please? I down want to get it in my eyes. And I'll need help drying myself. I look really scary when I'm wet."

Tony ran a hand over his neck, wondering how the squirrel had managed to fling water so accurately at him, before he then walked over to the sink. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Rub the soap in." Loki said, turning to face Tony and holding his arms to the side. "And fill the sink but so the water's not too hot."

"All this for a bloody gauntlet..." Tony mumbled to himself, before running the water into the basin. Once full, he's reached over to grab the soap off Loki before starting to scrub him gently.

Loki rolled his shoulders, smiling at the nice feeling. "Thank you."

"Whatever." Tony replied with a shrug, not sounding as uncaring as he'd meant to.

Once he was all soaped up, Tony lowered him into the sink and Loki washed himself. True to what Loki had said, he looked like a skinny wet rat by the time he was done and Tony was wrapping him in a hand towel.

"Aw, so fluffy!" Tony said patronisingly as all Loki's fur stood up when the towel was removed.

"I am not fluffy!" Loki snapped. "I'm cuddly." He added in a smaller, quieter voice. "Now take me back to your chambers. I am cold."

Tony chuckled at his pouting, thinking it to be quite cute for a few seconds before he realised what he was thinking and shook that thought from his mind. He nodded and picked up Loki, carrying him back to place on his bed before walking to his dresser and pulling out a shirt.

"The best think about being a squirrel, is that you get to walk around naked and nobody bats an eye." Loki saw a discarded tie on the dresser and draped it over one shoulder, wearing it like a sari and checking himself out in the mirror.

Tony looked at him and snorted as he did up his shirt. "Same thing about most animals, I guess."

"Although I bet I'd be adorable in a tail coat and top hat." Loki dropped the tie in favour of a watch that he tried around his waist like a belt, swinging his hips from side to side a little.

"You break it, you pay for it." Tony warned him, but watched him hula-hoop with amusement.

Soon Loki got bored and sat down, removing the watch and dangling his feet over the edge. "So what are we doing today."

"Well..." Tony started, turning to lean against his dressed with his arms folded.

"No doubt Father'll have something for me to do, but seeing as you're here for the time being, I can use that as an excuse to leave this place. So, uh, anything you wanna do?"

"Not really. What do you normally do?"

"Fly. Build stuff. Piss of Rhodey." Tony shrugged. "Or we could go look at the damage to your tree and figure out a way to fix it I guess? Take your pick."

"I don't think there could be a way to fix my tree. Perhaps you could make me a small house to hang from a high up branch of another tree? But in a way that birds can't get in."

"Sure." Tony nodded. "I could do that."

"Great. Perhaps we could do some flying as well? I've only ever been as high as I could jump."

"We'll see. Luckily I have a few more suits downstairs in my lab anyway." Tony held out his hand to let Loki climb on him.

He jumped straight up to his spot in Tony's shoulder and held onto the man's collar for stability, as the two walked out the room together.


	4. Chapter Four

The two spend the majority of the day in Tony's lab. To his surprise, Loki had been very interested in his work and even helped him a little with the new house they were building together. A guard had come in at one point to ask why Tony was shirking his duties, but when Tony had replied to tell his father he was keeping his promise to Loki, he hadn't heard any more from him since. So that was good.

Tony was about halfway through building the house when he glanced up and noticed how late in the day it was.

"Damn, time flies huh..." He flipped up his goggles and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Loki. "So, you wanted a ride?"

"I'm not sure I could hold onto your suit very well."

"I'll hold onto you tight." Tony smiled reassuringly and placed down his tools.

Loki grinned his squirrely grin and stood. "I would like that very much."

Tony was hit with another wave of adoration as Loki did that, and turned away from him with a curse in his mind. All day he'd found that most things the creature did were adorable. He was afraid he was actually starting to like it, which was weird, seeing as when they'd first met he wanted nothing to do with him.

"C'mon then." He said as he walked up to a row of cased suits. The one named 'Mark V' was opened and Tony stepped inside it to put it on. Once completely encased, he walked back to Loki and held out his hand again. "Ready?"

"I think so." Loki said, sitting on Tony's hand, which circled around him tightly, but not so hard it hurt.

"Hang on then." Tony said before a secret pathway leading upwards opened behind them, and Tony flew straight up it- coming out into the open air above the castle moments later.

"Woah." Loki leaned further into Tony, absolutely mesmerised by the view. It was beginning to get dark and he could see the lights in the palace and in the far away cottages, and the reflection of the moon in the lake by his old tree. It really was breathtaking.

"Like it?" Tony called through the faceplate, his voice sounding slightly mechanical. He was glad it hid his expression- he was smiling as he watched the awe in the squirrels face, and that was very uncharacteristic of him.

"It's beautiful."

"It certainly it cu- I mean, cool." Tony blushed at his near slip up. Was he really about to use a chat up line on a damn  _squirrel_? Well, he only thought it was cute for an animal- Tony wasn't into that kind of thing. Pervert he may be sometimes, but beastialist he wasn't. "Let's go higher." He said, before telling Jarvis to put power into the thrusters and climbing slightly higher. He moved forward as he ascended, flighty a course over the forest.

"Please don't drop me." Loki tried not to shut his eyes and found himself gripping the metal fingers tighter.

"Only if you piss on my suit." Tony joked.

"I am not scared." Loki snapped, holding on tighter still

"'Course not." Tony grinned, doing a barrel roll mid-air.

"Putmedownputmedownputmedownputmedown!"

Tony laughed, but then descended carefully until then came to a stop on the top of a large hill that overlooked most of the Kingdom.

"You fucking maniac!" Loki shouted, jumping off Tony and onto the grass. "I mean- it's alright for you, you're in a metal suit. You're not trusting your life to some adrenaline junkie maniac!" He flailed his arms around wildly, gesticulating his point.

The faceplate flipped up to reveal an amused Tony behind it. "C'mon, it wasn't like I was going to drop you, you were perfectly safe. And besides, you were the one who requested a flight in the first place.

"Not a fucking loop the loop joy ride. I was thinking a nice gentle ride, experiencing the freedom of  _flight_  not certain death!"

"Well you should've known by the way I crashed into your tree that I wasn't exactly known for being a safe guy." Tony placed a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow down at him.

Loki sighed heavily, flopping down on the grass. "Yesterday I was just a squirrelly squirrel, living a quiet life in my tree, collecting acorns and burying things, and doing generally squirrelly things. And then you showed up."

"Well, sorry for putting a kink in your  _perfect_  squirrel life." Tony said, a little more spiteful that he'd aimed for and regretted it straight away.

"Oh?" Loki stood and glared at him. With the height difference it really had little effect, but had Tony cowering back anyway. "And you, in your pretty little palace and all the things you said to me last night. Pfff." He turned away. "I pity you."

" _You_ pity  _me_?" Tony answered incredulously, the barked a short laugh. "Oh that's priceless, I don't need pity from a woodland creature who doesn't understand  _anything_  that I have to go through on a daily basis!"

"Huh." Loki sat down again on the grass, still not facing Tony. "No, because that's got to be so much worse I mean, the warm beds, the hot baths, the horrible food they make you eat." He laughed loudly and humourlessly. "Do you know how many ways you can make nuts taste? One. Of nuts. And in the winter? We don't have maids to put hot water bottles in our beds or put the fire on. And what I said about not having to wear clothes? You think fur is enough to keep you warm at night? Oh no, I have to gorge myself on nuts and nuts and horrid nuts to get myself fat enough that the fat keeps me warm. Which it doesn't. And do you think lakes have heated water or soap? Or that I'm not woken every five minutes in the night to a bird shouting or an owl trying to eat me. And every time I need to use a bathroom, I have to stick my butt out the edge of the tree and just let it fall on the floor. And you think I have a family? A social life?" Loki was angry now, and on the verge of tears if he wasn't crying already.

Tony stared wide eyed as Loki ranted then looked down at the ground guiltily. Despite his father's hatred of him, his life wasn't bad at all. Like Loki had said the night before, it could be worse. Even though Tony guessed that Loki hadn't known any way of life differently before he'd come to his palace, Tony still felt sorry for him, after hearing him pour  _his_  heart out.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He said quietly, and then bent down to sit next to Loki on the grass.

"'S not your fault." He said, comparatively quietly to his rant before.

"Yes it is. I provoked you, deliberately pissed you off because it was going so well..." It was Tony's turn to avoid looking at him. "Like I always seem to do."

"It's fine. I don't really help. I just... Don't like spinning." He smiled again, looking up at Tony.

Tony looked down at him and smiled kindly. "Noted." He said, and then reached down to gently stroke Loki on the head. "Hey, have you ever tried peanut butter?"

"Peanut what?"

"Peanut butter. You never had it?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You can make peanuts into butter?" Loki actually turned to face him now, eyes still a little moist so it looked like they were sparkling a little.

"Yeah, and it tastes different to what you said- all nuts are the same? Nope. I'll get you some later if you'd like?"

Loki's eyes lit up. "Thank you. Y'know, you're not actually so bad."

Tony's eyebrow raised but he smiled and laughed a little. "You too, little guy."

"Can we just wait here a little just a little bit longer? I haven't been up here before."

"Sure." Tony said, and then lay on his back with his arms rested behind his head, and his face staring up at the sky. "Hey look, the stars are starting to come out."

"But the stars are the same wherever you look. Look at all the cottages with all the families gathered round the fire. That's what they're doing in every single house with a light in it. Look at all of them over there." Loki pointed to the centre of the town, where the houses were packed so closely together it looked like a swarm of fireflies. "The palace, it looks so cold." There were barely and lights in the palace windows; there weren't many windows at all. Without the sun to reflect off the stone, the moon cast harsh ethereal shadows over it and made it look more like something from a horror story than a fairy tale.

But Tony's gaze returned to the sky. He had sat up to see what Loki had pointed out, but now sat with one knee bends and his elbow rested upon it. "Another dream of mine is to go up there someday... My suits- they're not built for that kind of travel, but one day..." He trailed off as his eyes darted slowly from star to star.

Loki glanced up at him, watching as the stars seemed to reflect in his eyes as he looked up in awe at them. "Yeah... Just don't take me along too."

Tony chuckled, and then reached down to pat Loki's head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter next :O


	5. Chapter Five

After spending more than an hour atop that hill, the two made their way back to the palace. Tony offered for them to walk back, but Loki had just shook his head and said that it would take longer and he was tired. Tony smiled then promised that he wouldn't fly recklessly.

He was true to his word, though that didn't seem to make Loki any less anxious of his flying.

Once they had returned to drop the suit off in his lab, Tony asked the guards to bring some food to his chambers before going straight there. Once there, Loki jumped straight into Tony's bed and under the covers, having gotten quite cold from the flight.

"Do you want the fire lit?" Tony asked, motioning over towards a fireplace in the side of the room. He didn't know why he hadn't bothered lighting it last night to warm the room after they ate, but he supposed he was just too tired and annoyed by the day's events beforehand.

"Please." Loki said, popping his head out from between the sheets.

Tony smiled at his adorableness again, then moved to the fireplace and bent down to place some fresh logs down.

"Don't you have servants to do that?"

"Oh, I like doing it myself." Tony shrugged, and then reached above the fireplace for a box of matches. "They don't do  _everything_  for me, y'know. Most of the stuff I do in my room, I do alone or with my chosen company." He shrugged.

"Chosen company?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony raised one back. "Bed partners." He said simply with a shrug.

"Ah. You must have a few."

"Not as many as you'd think." Tony shook his head sadly, and then turned around to strike a match, and place it between the logs to start the fire.

"But you're a prince, surely it's not hard. Anyone would be lucky to... Forgive me, you've worn me out today." Loki moved back up to Tony's pillow where he curled into a ball with his tail wrapped round him for warmth. "Sleep well."

Tony frowned then stood up and walked back over to the bed. "You're sleeping already? But I ordered food..."

He came to a stop when he saw the small creature attempting to sleep on his bed. He could've dropped off to sleep instantaneously for all Tony knew, as he didn't look like he'd heard or would respond to Tony's question.

Tony smiled down at him, thinking he looked adorable again, and bent over to pull the sheets up over him. Before he could stop as he bent down, Tony found himself compelled to kiss the fluffy squirrel on the head, as one might do to a pet that they lov- liked. Although as he did, something unexpected happened.

Loki was not a squirrel anymore. Laying on Tony's bed, stark naked, was a  _man_. Tall, dark haired, pale skinned and naked. He was still sleeping.

Tony fell back with a cry of shock, staring wide eyed as he looked over the man now in front of him. He found himself blushing slightly as he realised the man was wearing no clothing, but forced himself to not focus on that- and rather why he had suddenly appeared in his bed where the squirrel had been only moment befor-

He was hit with a sudden realisation- which now explained so many things. This was the same creature in front of him, just in a different form, his natural form? The squirrel  _talked_  and had so many human-like qualities that there was little to this theory that didn't seem like it could be true. It seemed little unreal to Tony, but seeing as he just about manage to handle a talking squirrel with a headstrong mind, he figured he may as well try his best to accept this change.

Once he'd recovered from the shock of this sudden transformation, he slowly moved forward to wake him up.

Tony poked the guy's arm. "Um, Loki?" He poked him again, and the guy began to stir.

"Tony?" He mumbled, looking at Tony through piercing green eyes. "Why you waking me up? Is there food?" He looked confused by the increased volume of his voice and moved to touch his lips. Seeing his very human hand, he coiled back in shock, noticing his fully human and very naked body.

Loki slapped himself in the face.

"Whoa- hey- easy there." Tony held his hands up as if to stop him if he tried to slap himself again. "It's you, Loki, right?"

Loki looked down at his hand and then at Tony. "I'm awake."

"Uh, yeah. I just woke you up myself." Tony smiled, a little unsurely. Had the guy been placed under some kind of spell that had been broken? Or was one placed on the squirrel right now? Tony wasn't sure, but it was more likely the former given his reactions.

"And I'm not a squirrel anymore." Loki said incredulously, grinning at Tony. It was then that he noticed that he was naked in Tony's bed. "Oh." He said and blushed. After he'd glanced down and noticed his free cock, he noticed that Tony's eyes had also followed and he caught him looking at it too. Once Tony's gaze returned to meet Loki's, they quickly looked away, both now blushing.

"U-um, do you want some clothes?" Tony asked, trying his best not to stare.

"Please." Loki covered himself with a cushion. "What happened? Why am I human again?"

"Again? So that means you were human before then?" Tony asked as he got up and walked over to his chest of drawers.

"I suppose you'll want the story. But... I don't understand how the spell wore off...did Amora die?" He thought out loud, stroking his chin. "Spells have been known to break when the spell caster dies. But how? And thank goodness I wasn't in that hole in the tree."

"Search me. All I know is you suddenly poofed human after I..." Tony paused, halfway picking up a pair of trousers that looked like they'd fit Loki. He turned to face Loki with an eyebrow raised. "Is there any other way you know of that could've turned you back instead of -Amora was it?- dying?"

"Usually when someone casts a spell as a punishment, it's a learn-your-lesson typed thing. Every spell on another has to have a fail-safe, a way to reverse it. If she didn't pick a spell with a moral it would have been something she thought impossible. Knowing her, it was something with a meaning. She always was ruled by emotion."

"Right..." Tony replied unsurely, picking up a shirt and underwear before returning and handing it over to Loki. "Sorry if it's too small... I can get you some fitted stuff in the morning."

Loki put them on without complaint and sat up cross legged. "I'm sorry this just- it feels so weird to be human again, it has been years. I wonder if..." Loki stretched his palms out in front of him with a look of concentration. Eventually a golden ball of fire appeared in his hands and he threw yet in the air, catching it with a grin.

Tony took a step back in shock. "Whoa- you can do magic?" He sounded amazed.

"I am a Mage." The fire disappeared and Loki looked at Tony imploringly. "How did you say you broke the spell?"

"Oh, I... Wait, you think I broke it somehow?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"It is the only logical explanation."

"Okay... Uh, well, right before you changed back I..." The blush returned to his face slightly. "Um, kissed you?"

"Ah. That makes perfect sense." Loki smiled to himself. "Wait- you kissed me?"

Tony held up his hands. "Not in a weird way! I mean, it was only on the head- I thought you looked cute and felt like it. It was a normal thing like people do with the pets they love and stuff." Tony's eyes widened at realising what he'd just said, pausing for a second with the blush increasing.

"Pet?" Loki said angrily, raising both eyebrows. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Apparently Loki hadn't noticed the 'love' part of that sentence, either that or he hadn't commented on it yet. Tony felt he would look weird if he corrected it and Loki  _hadn't_  noticed so didn't say anything about it. "Surprised? Also, why did that make perfect sense? Something to do with why Amora put that curse on you in the first place?"

Loki patted the space beside him and waited for Tony to sit down. "I am Loki of Asgard, second prince after Thor, my 'brother'. I was to marry Amora, a princess from another land who I knew to have her eye on Thor. However, her kingdom was not powerful or wealthy enough for the crowned prince, so she fell to me. We courted for a while and she became... Attached. But I could not marry her. She had loved Thor first and I did not even reciprocate her feelings. There was a fight and she called me a weasel and told me that nobody would ever love me. Who would want to kiss a weasel? I guess her spell went wrong because I turned into a squirrel. It was then that I learned of my adoption, that I was really the illegitimate child of the Queen's brother who is the king of another kingdom. So I ran away and lived my life as a squirrel. And then this bumbling idiot crashed into my tree, and it turns out somebody did want to kiss a weasel. Well," Loki shrugged, smirking at Tony, "a very attractive squirrel."

"Wow... That's something." Tony breathed out and rubbed the back of his head. "So you were forced to get your brother's sloppy seconds who turned you into a squirrel just because you didn't like her? Whoa... Talk about a temper tantrum."

"It sounds worse when you say it like that. I did not want to marry at all, but I knew my duty. I would only settle for someone who was clever, I could hold a decent conversation with about something other than the weather, and who didn't expect me to fall in love with them." He let out a short laugh. "I found myself in much the same dilemma as you. I've gathered your interest does not lie with princ _esses_?"

Tony smiled. "You picked up on that, huh?"

"Why did you think  _I_  did not wish to marry? It takes one to know one Mr. Stark."

Tony would be lying of he said his cock didn't twitch in excitement at the prefix but he ignored it. "You too? It's hard isn't it, being forced to be with princesses and the like, when all you want to do is be dominated by someone much like they are." He paused and smirked. "Or give that pleasure to someone else of the same inclination."

Loki smirked at his choice of wording. Yes, it was sometimes  _very_  hard. "That's where being a Mage becomes an advantage. I can disguise myself at will. It makes sneaking around a lot easier."

Tony sent him an unimpressed look. "Well lucky you. I have to sneak men in and out of my bed chambers or arrange to meet them places just so I can fuck and get fucked without father or anyone else knowing."

"Although I must say, the squirrel thing has out a bit of a downer on my sex life." Loki joked. "I don't think I'll be needing that peanut butter after all now." Loki gasped happily. "I can eat meat again. And chocolate. And pudding." He laid back on Tony's bed and turned to the man himself. "Order me a feast." He said, grinning wildly.

Tony raised an eyebrow down at him. "Food should be here any minute. And you still think you can order me around like that? Just because you're also a prince and we had a deal, doesn't mean you can get away with it anymore."

Loki stretched up to him and kissed him daringly on the mouth. "Please?"

Tony froze at the kiss, looking down at Loki with a questioning look. "You just..." He trailed off and touched his lips, his line of sight not leaving Loki

"I'm disappointed; I'd hoped you'd turn into a squirrel."

Tony frowned. "Why would it have done that? I haven't pissed off someone who's in love with me."

Loki grinned. "Besides, you kissed me first."

"But I thought you were a squirrel- and it was on the head. That was on... Are you messing with me?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I am laying here in your underwear, kissing you."

Tony's eyes darkened slightly. "Then you won't object if I do this then." Before Loki could ask what he was about to do, Tony moved quickly and straddled Loki on the bed, holding his wrists out to the sides and placing his mouth firmly against his own.

Loki moaned shamelessly. It had been so long since he had even spoken to a human as one himself. And then he was sucked in to the whirlwind that is Tony Stark, and all of a sudden he is human again and begging touched for the first time in years. Loki's arms wrapped tightly round Tony, holding him firmly to his chest and kissing back eagerly.

Tony felt himself smirk slightly through the kiss, making sure he was well-balanced with his hands placed either side of Loki on the bed before he deepened it with his tongue, poking gently at his lips to ask for entrance then using it to explore his mouth.

"Mmm, Tony." Loki's hands slipped beneath the man's shirt, feeling his hot skin.

Tony tensed under the touch for a split second before he groaned slightly and went with it. He removed his lips from Loki's and moved to kiss his jaw, nibbling and kissing the skin there sensually.

"Oh, Tony..." Loki let his eyes flutter shut at the feeling, humming softly.

"This feel good, Nut-boy?" Tony breathed as he moved lower to the man's neck.

Loki laughed out loud. "Nut-boy?"

"You tickled mine when we first met, and complained about a different kind when in your other form so... If the boot fits." He shrugged, and then began sucking hard on his neck.

"Eheheheheh. Your beard tickles." Loki yawned.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Tony pulled back with a displeased frown.

"You did just wake me up." Loki said, not bothering to apologise. "How rude of you."

"I could've just left you naked on my bed, watching as you slept instead."

"That would have been much less rude of you."

"Well, if you'd prefer that..." Tony started to unbutton the shirt Loki had borrowed off him.

Loki laughed again as he watched Tony undo the buttons. He didn't think he'd ever felt so carefree in all his life. "Marry me."

Tony's head shot up so fast, he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "What?" He asked with wide eyes, feeling his heart skip a beat at the suggestion.

"Why not?"

"No, I wasn't saying- I mean, yes, yes of course I will! But, they'll never let us..." He trailed off sadly.

In a golden glow, Loki's figure transformed to that of a woman's. "There's this, or there is a kingdom beyond the mountains where men can be married."

Tony's heart missed another beat. "There is?!"

"There is." Loki confirmed, turning himself back to usual.

Tony smiled. "Then let's go. Get away from here, please, take me away." He held Loki's gaze firmly and reached for a hand where he clasped their fingers together. "I'd rather marry you for you, and have a chance to live a normal life- no princely duties, with my father thinking me dead or disowning me, than have to marry a facade, still keeping up a straight pretence while I work to become king one day... I hate it here."

Loki smiled softly at him, taking Tony's face in both hands and kissing him sweetly. "Then that's what we'll do."

Tony smiled back down at him, bringing him in close again for a slightly longer one. "Thank you." He whispered against his lips.

Loki returned the smile which turned to a grin. "This  _peanut butter_ , can I lick it off your cock?"

Tony's cock twitched in his pants again and he grinned back. "Oh  _fuck_  yes!" He moaned, then kissed Loki hard again, his hips unconsciously grinding against Loki's with the exciting promise of what was to come, not only in a few moments, but now for the rest of their lives.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's commented/given kudos/subscribed and read :D Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
